


Les Pensées d'Henry

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Northanger Abbey - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Family, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: Ce qu'Henry peut penser de Catherine.
Relationships: Catherine Morland/Henry Tilney
Kudos: 4





	Les Pensées d'Henry

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Northanger Abbey_ est une oeuvre de Jane Austen appartenant au domaine public. Cependant, Jon Jones possède tous les droits de son interprétation (adaptation en film en 2007).
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 17 juin 2013.

Elle était charmante, en effet. Cette jeunette du nom de Catherine, aussi naïve et innocente que possible. Ne pouvant douter le moins du monde de la sincérité des gens et de leurs bonnes intentions. Incapable de vouloir le mal de qui que ce soit, malgré une imagination plus que fertile. Mais était-ce un maux chez cette enfant ravissante ? Elle se passionnait de tout et vivait avec une telle joie qu'en sa présence, on ne pouvait manquer d'être à son tour ébloui et heureux. Elle était modeste, sans hypocrisie. Un plaisir pour les yeux et les oreilles.

Je l'avoue sans honte, j'ai été charmé par elle. Qui ne l'aurait été ? Ce n'est certes pas Monsieur John Thorpe qui allait me contredire, bien que je le soupçonne d'être davantage intéressé par une fortune imaginaire que par le reste. De toute façon, je ne lui aurais pas laissé la possibilité de posséder une aussi charmante créature que Catherine. Trop précieuse pour un rustre comme lui, uniquement intéressé par ses chevaux et son argent.

Elle nous a tous charmés, moi en particulier. Ses réactions étaient adorables et spontanées, parfois un peu excessives ou trop romanesques, mais avec une certaine imprévisibilité charmante. Une jeune fille entière dans le meilleur sens du terme.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a séduit en premier chez elle. Je pense que le regard d'admiration que je lisais dans ses yeux n'a pas été sans jouer un certain rôle dans l'intérêt que je lui portais. Lorsque mon père m'a ordonné de lui plaire, je n'ai pu qu'accepter, même si les raisons qu'il me donnaient de le faire étaient loin de me plaire… Je ne voulais pas d'elle pour sa fortune ou sa renommée. Seulement pour que ses deux yeux continuent à me regarder avec toute la sincérité de son âme.

Quand je l'ai obligée à subir les devoirs d'un danseur, elle a joué le jeu de tout son coeur, avec une joie simple mais réelle. Lorsque je lui ai assuré que je ne lui en voulais pas de nous avoir laissé - bien malgré elle - alors que nous devions nous promener ensemble, elle a paru si rassurée, si heureuse que j'avais l'impression de lui avoir donné l'absolution pour un crime capital, au moins. Quand j'ai commencé à raconté ses « aventures exotiques », elle m'a écouté avec fascination, buvant mes paroles plus qu'elle ne les entendait. Lorsque je l'ai demandé en mariage, elle était si heureuse que j'ai cru qu'elle allait me sauter dans les bras et m'embrasser.

Je ne lui ai pas permis le doute, je me suis approché de ses lèvres, et Catherine a fait le reste. De là, elle était officiellement ma femme, je pense, bien plus que lorsque je lui ai mis l'anneau au doigt…

\- Henry, venez-vous ?  
\- J'arrive ma chère.

Ses yeux pétillent de joie comme au premier jour, et je ne regrette toujours pas mon choix. Catherine est parfaite, avec tous ses défauts.


End file.
